Pristin
Pristin (Hangul: 프리스틴; stylized as PRISTIN and formerly known as Pledis Girlz) is a South Korean girl group formed by Pledis Entertainment in 2016. The group is composed of ten members: Nayoung, Roa, Yuha, Eunwoo, Rena, Kyulkyung, Yehana, Sungyeon, Xiyeon and Kyla.1 Most of them appeared on the television show Produce 101 and, as the prize for becoming two of the top contestants, Nayoung and Kyulkyung went on to debut as part of the project girl group I.O.I, before reuniting with the other members to debut as Pristin on March 21, 2017, with the first mini album Hi! Pristin. Like their labelmate group Seventeen, Pristin is known for writing and composing their own music. History Pre-debut The members Nayoung, Roa, Yuha, Eunwoo, Rena, Kyulkyung and Xiyeon competed together on Mnet's survival television show Produce 101, which aired from January 22 to April 1, 2016. While five of the members were eliminated, Nayoung and Kyulkyung became part of the final line-up for the project girl group I.O.I, which made its debut on May 4 with the single "Dream Girls". Pledis Girlz The group was officially announced as Pledis Girlz by Pledis Entertainment on March 23, 2016. On the same day, Eunwoo was featured on the song "Sickness" by Seventeen's Vernon as part of the soundtrack for the webtoon Love Revolution. Pledis Girlz held concerts from May 14 to September 10, 2016, in which the members performed weekly, with the exception of Nayoung and Kyulkyung, who were promoting with I.O.I at the time. On June 27, they released the promotional single "We", which was written by Roa, Eunwoo, Sungyeon and Xiyeon. The music video for the song was used to introduce the members' profiles. They held their last concert as Pledis Girlz, entitled Bye & Hi, on January 6, 2017, and announced their official group name to be Pristin, a portmanteau of the words "prismatic" (bright and clear) and "elastin" (flawless strength). 2017: Debut with Hi! Pristin, Schxxl Out and Kyla's hiatus On March 2, 2017, Pledis Entertainment announced the group's debut through a teaser image. Finally, on March 21, Pristin officially debuted and released their first mini album Hi! Pristin, accompanied by the title track "Wee Woo". They became the first rookie girl group to perform their debut song on a live broadcast during Mnet Present. Pristin was also part of the line-up for the KCON festival held in Japan on May 19. On the same day, a remixed version of "Black Widow" was released as the album's second and final single, which was performed on a few music shows in order to conclude Hi Pristin's promotions. Just after they had finished promoting their debut album, the girls revealed their plans to make a comeback during the summer of 2017 through a Facebook live broadcast with the Chinese entertainment website Idols of Asia, on May 22. On June 3, they performed on the 2017 Dream Concert at the Seoul World Cup Stadium.18 On August 6, Pristin held a live stream through Naver's V-Live, where they revealed their fandom name to be called "HIgh", which was suggested by the fans themselves. On the same day, two teaser images were revealed, confirming the group's comeback. Their second mini album Schxxl Out was then released on August 23, along with the single "We Like". On October 12, it was announced that Kyla would take a break from the group's activities due to health issues. She returned temporarily to the United States to focus on her recovery. 2018: Sub-unit debut On May 8, 2018, it was announced that Pristin would be debuting a sub-unit called Pristin V, consisting of members Nayoung, Roa, Eunwoo, Rena and Kyulkyung. Pristin V is set to debut on May 28, 2018. Members * Nayoung (Hangul: 나영) — leader * Roa (로아) * Yuha (유하) * Eunwoo (은우) * Rena (레나) * Kyulkyung (결경) * Yehana (예하나) * Sungyeon (성연) * Xiyeon (시연) * Kyla (카일라) Sub-units * Pristin V (Hangul: 프리스틴 V; RR: Pristin V) (Nayoung, Roa, Eunwoo, Rena, Kyulkyung) Discography Extended plays Singles Category:Pristin Category:2016 debuts Category:Girl groups